thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24559851-20150113062037/@comment-24796133-20150115185805
Our start up to the morning isn't great, as the first news we hear is about the attack in Manhattan. The Empire state builidng finally fell an hour or so after the explosion, but the area was clear of civilians. The terrorists destroyed everything above half way up, just a smoldering ruin left now, and god knows how many average people were caught in the explosion. It's tragic news to say the least, but I don't seem to feel any emotion over it. Just the deadness I've been experiencing the last two days. Nothing new there. They're still convinced it was the 'ice-man' who was responsible, but the media has suggested the attack was linked to Pluto. How little they know. Maybe he was responsible though, he could have been the one to plant the bomb. Either way I'd really like to find out soon. Our training starts early that day, about 8 in the morning, too early for me. When I finally enter the room with Jacob about an hour late, the two instructors stationed there just look angry, but don't say anything. I still reckon they're scared of me. At least I can get away with stuff now. I think about just blowing off training for food, but I reckon there's only so much I could get away with before they taser me or something. So we head back over to the weapons, where I see Leo seemingly waiting for us. "Ready to begin?" He asks. Jacob's red nose looks hilarious now and he stalks off in anger, over to the gym area. I grab the kopis as Leo takes a two handed sword. "Aren't swords a little, old?" I ask him. The guns do look very tempting. "Guns are for humans, besides, there is no harm in learning to fight in melee, a gun takes very little practice to master. Now, attack." Our training is long, arduous, tiring, but I won't ever give in. Leo used to do fencing, he can handle a blade well, and he teaches me about a fight. Dominance and momentum are key to it, getting in close with a blade will stop a gunman's attack and defense, taking him out easily. Strength beats defense, defense beats speed, and speed beats strength. I prefer to focus mainly on speed and evasion, it suits my choice of blade. We also get in some practice with sidearms as well, I favour the USP. It's almost like this place was designed to have me in it. At midday, lunch alarm sounds and I'm pretty happy about that. I notice at lunch that people are making an active effort to avoid me, even Kat, Sophia and Casper. Only Jacob chooses to sit with me to eat. Monsters obviously aren't thought highly of here. I also make an effort to disregard all the stares I am receiving. "Ignore em, they're just in awe." Jacob jokes, but the looks still bother me. I have half a mind telling me to go over there and knock their faces around so they can't look at me. Anger again, not good. The second half of the day I devote to fitness. I was never a gym guy before the virus but now it seems stupid not to train my body. I train and watch Jacob unsuccessfully try again with Zoe. She strings him along for a little then drops him like a sack of potatoes, but it doesn't seem to put him off. I go over to her myself at one point just to ask. "Is he not bothering you?" With Zoe being one of the three people actually willing to talk to me right now I don't exactly want her pissed off. "Nah, it's funny, he thinks he's being charming but he's desperate." Females are cruel cruel creatures I guess. At least she's amused. Later in the evening, everyone is heading off to sleep, knackered from the day. I can't sleep though, I'm too awake right now. I fancy a wander around but a half monster patrolling the base at night might scare a few people, so I head to the roof instead, taking the stairs up from the top floor. I imagine the night is cold but I don't feel it, there's only warmth in my body, flowing in my veins. I take a seat on the edge of the roof, legs dangling over, not worried about falling. I wonder if my claws allow me to climb? I'll have to try that out sometime. After a while of staring into the distance, I eventually get bored and head back. When I turn around though, there's someone there.